HalfBreed Havoc
by Kurai Suki
Summary: What will happen when a human girl comes to the Cross Academy to study vampires? Will she end up causeing havoc or will she sit quietly in a corner and read? Well if you would rather the second action then get outta here! OCXKain IchijouXOC OCXOC all in 1
1. The StalkerScientist Arrives!

Mizu's POV-

As I stood there in Chairman Cross's office only one thought entered my mind.

'_I wonder if I will get to eat soon, I'm hungry._'

Hello, I am Mizu Ureshimato. I have vampire blood in me but I am human. I can't remember who my parents are; in fact I don't remember anything before the age of ten. But Sakio-sama told me that he can sense a small trace of vampire in me, so someone in my family is a vampire of some sort. Sakio-sama is a pure-blood vampire that rescued me when I was five, of course I don't remember what he rescued me from. Sakio-sama said he saved me from a Level E vampire but I can't remember. I am really naïve and so whenever I met someone I never know if they're a vampire of not. Sakio-sama usually doesn't let me out of his sight unless he's doing paperwork while we're home. I am at Cross Academy at the moment so I can enroll into the Night Class and learn about vampires. I want to become an expert on them. So as I was saying I'm in the chairman's office trying to get in-rolled into Night Class but he keeps insisting that since I'm human I should enter the Day Class.

"But Cross Chairman, I _need_ to be in the Night Class! I'm trying to become an expert on vampires! How am I supposed to do that if I can't even study them while they sleep or interact?! If you don't let me be in the Night Class I'll be forced to resort to breaking into the Moon Dorm and taking pictures and gathering information on the residents while they sleep and without their knowing!" I argued. So far the chairman was being stubborn so I figured I could go ahead and threaten the peace of his school.

"N-Now let's not be hasty! If you do that there will be a big ruckus! Fine I'll let you stay in the night class. But you must behave and show them respect. And you are to carry this special gun that will only hurt the vampires. Please only use it if you're being attacked." he caved as he handed me some sort of gun. I smiled as I took the night class uniform and walked out the office. I walked to the Moon Dorms, went in, and was greeted by a few curious pairs of eyes. I smiled widely and bounded over to Kaname and started yelling the first things that came to my normally blank mind.

"Hi, I'm your new ruler! Bow down to me and my camera of doom that will stalk you no matter where you hide! And don't think just because you're a pureblood that that means I'm going to not collect data on you, because if you think that then you'll get a BIG surprise when you go to take a shower later on! So my name is Mizu and I like food, researching, reading, and string!" I yelled so that anyone within a twenty mile radius could hear me. Kaname-and most of the people in the first five mile radius- winced as there ear drum almost busted. Ruka was glaring at me as if trying to make my head explode. That reminds me, I still have something to tell Kaname.

"Ney, Name-chan, are you gay? Because you and Ichijou seem to get along pretty well." I said without really thinking. Suddenly I had several angry vampires surrounding me and threatening me. I burst out laughing and fell onto the ground while the angry vampires starred at me as if I just grew five tails, two heads, eight arms, and was giving birth to conjoined twin Hippopotamuses. I just laid there rolling on the floor laughing until I couldn't even make a noise because no air was entering my lungs. When I finally calmed down enough to breath I laid there gasping for breath.

"Um, are you ok or should we go ahead and phone a doctor?" Ichijou asked as I struggled onto my feet and tried to keep from falling into another laughing disorder.

"Or the nice guys with the big needles could just come and take her back to whatever crazy bin she escaped from." murmured Aidou to Kain quietly. But I still heard.

"Hey, I did not escape! They realized me just the other day! I can't believe you'd believe I'd escape from a loony bin! It's much too hard. Those idiots make it impossible! It's like they don't want you to escape or something!" I raged while I threw one of my famous mini tantrums. There like real tantrums but they only last for a few minutes. The vampires all just stared at me. When I got through with my tantrum I stood up and dusted myself off. "So where's my room at? I'd like to unpack my things before I have to go to class." I asked Name-chan. He just stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which I did but that was five years ago when we went to see 'Barney on Ice: The Musical'.

"Um, shouldn't you be staying in the Sun Dorms and doing to classes with the Day class students?" Shiki asked in a semi bored tone. I turned toward him and rolled my eyes and then stuck my tongue out as far as it could go.

"'.TO." I said loud and clear, emphasizing each word. "I can't study you guys when I'm stuck in _class_ all day!! I will be staying here and going to class with the rest of you! To better expand my knowledge of your species! Just like scientist do to those animals that seem mental but end up just being retarded!! I'll be the scientist and you all will be the retarded animals that I will be stalk- er I mean studying!" I laughed nervously while they all stared at me as if I had scared there cookies out there ovens.

"Ok, well then it's nice to meet you Miss. Mizu-san. It seems that you already know a lot about us so I see no need for an introduction on our part, but since we know nothing about you could you please give us a quick introduction?" Name-chan asked in his I-am-so-much-better-than-every-one-else-because-i-eat-my-cookies-on-a-siler-tray-instead-of-a-normal-plate-and-im-also-so-polite-polite-voice.

'_Wow that's a very snotty voice, maybe I should teach Name-chan a lesson by filling his room with pudding._'

I thought to myself while pondering how much pudding it would take to fill his room. I was awakened from my planning by some ones hand snapping in front of my face. I stared at it for a moment and then bite it as hard as I could. It turned out to be Yukii's hand and she cried out as my teeth sunk into her hand.

"Oops, but I blame you since you should know that you're not supposed to put your hand in front of a hungry person's mouth. It tends to end with you missing a hand and the hungry person being a little bit less hungry." I explained to Yukii who was currently holding her hand as blood dripped from it. I licked my lips and smiled at her. "I can't help it, I'm supposedly part vampire. I blame you and my vampire instincts."

"I doubt that something as idiotic and ugly as you could ever be a vampire" Ruka commented. I turned to her and glared at her with all my power, which incidentally wasn't much since she just smirked at me.

"Well I am part vampire! Sakio-sama says so! So take that you obsessed-Kaname-fan girl-wanna-be!! You can't even be considered a fan girl since you are way more obsessed with Name-chan!! You try to get his love even though you know it's impossible!! You are a hopeless stalker who needs to get a life before you end up as another dead level-E name on some hunters list!!" I yelled at her. She was starting to get on my nerves, which is hard to do. I'm usually pretty nice and happy but if you get me mad I'll claw your eyes out and feed them to the buzzards. That's always fun!!

"Why you little- I should just drain you dry here and now!!" Ruka screeched at me. Kaname glared at her and she calmed done to the point where she was just glaring at me.

"I'm tired of this. Can someone show me to my room, please?" I asked Kaname. He nodded and looked at Ichijou. He took the bag that had my cameras and stuff from my shoulder and lead me upstairs. We stopped in front of a door with the number 8 on it. I walked in and saw it was pretty fancy. I then turned around to thank Ichijou but when I was just about to thank him he suddenly pushed me onto the bed and locked the door behind him. He advanced toward me and I just starred at him in shock. I had nothing to defend myself with if he attacked or if he tried to have some 'fun' with me. As he got closer I started thinking of a plan to escape and that's when I saw it.

--

*A.N. Where it says " '.TO." " That is supposed to say " I. Dont. Want. To." But for somereason it doesn't show up*

Well there you go! This is my first chapter and I think it turned out decent. I like humorous stories as you can tell from this one here and my POT story. Don't worry nothing bad will happen to Mizu. If something did then this story would be way too short!! Come back next time to read what happens. What will happen to my poor little Mizu-chan!! (Mizu: -- um, Kurai, YOU'RE the author!! You're supposed to know what happens to me!! What kind of writer are you!?) Um, I just write spur of the moment so I don't plan out what happens, it just does! OH! And if any of you are wondering about my POT story, I'm not sure when I'll update it. I have some of chapter two done but I'm not in the mood to write more so I'm writing this story so I don't get idea back-up. That's when I get so many ideas in my head at once I can't think straight and end up mixing up my stories. Anyways, please Review and Rate!! I won't update either this story or the POT one if I don't get some reviews on them both!! So I just need three for either story and I'll update that story. Got it? Good! Now go press that pretty little button down there!!


	2. The evil pair of scissors attack!

I'm so sorry!!! I know it's been months!! But lately I just can't seem to get into writing love stories. I'm more into horror with some love in it because just gore would be boring. But now I'm inspired!! Now I don't really have a plot for this story but I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do. But I need some help. So for all the readers who want me to continue this story please message me. As soon as I learn how to I'm going to make a poll to see what you guys think of my ideas and so you guys can help me get this story moving. I'm in high school now and I have a boyfriend who I've been helping design a game. So, now that you know what's kept me from updating (besides my procrastination) let us get on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he got closer I started thinking of a plan to escape and that's when I saw it. The gun that the chairman had gave me! It was hanging slightly out of my right jacket pocket. I quickly reached for it just as Ichijou leaned over me. But when I was just about to shoot he got back up.

"Ah, here are my manga! You see, since no one has ever used this room I store some of my manga in here. If I didn't the maids would get rid of them whenever inspections come along. Now that you are going to be staying here I'll have to find another hiding place." He smiled as he held up a manga. Mizu relaxed and replaced the gun back into her pocket.

'_Maybe I should hang onto this. Just in case one of them catches me studying them and tries to hurt me. Or I could just shoot them randomly whenever they don't obey me. Yea, I like this idea better. I'll turn them into my slaves'_

Mizu thought while she laughed evilly out loud. She suddenly stopped when she realized Ichijou could hear her and was starring at her like she'd gone insane.

"Er, is something funny?" He asked with a nervous smile. Mizu blinked at him for a minute before suddenly jumping up onto the ground and clapping her hands together.

"I got it! I'll go eat a taco!!" She yelled as she skipped out the room, leaving a confused and startled Ichijou alone.

"My, what a strange girl, it seems this year will be very interesting." He smiled after her as he gathered his manga and went to store them in a storage closet that the maids stopped using because it was too small to fit all the cleaning supplies needed. Meanwhile, Mizu was happily humming in the kitchen while she made herself a vegetarian taco. Aidou walked in and saw what she was making and starred for a minute.

"You're a vegetarian? There is just no end to the list of things wrong with you is there?" He asked in disgust as he looked at the heap of greens on her taco.

"I'm not a vegetarian; I just couldn't find any ground beef." She explained as she took a bite of the taco. Aidou shrugged and walked back to the kitchen just as Kaname walked in. He walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a glass and filled it with water at the sink. He came and sat down at the island next to Mizu.

"Hello Miss. Mizu, have you successfully settled into your new room?" he asked as he dropped two blood tablets into the glass of water.

"Mess, ank woo beri mux Ame-chan. En tos ass art?" she asked with a mouth full of veggie taco. As she spoke bits of veggie flew out and hits Kaname in the face. He picked them off calmly and took a sip of his 'blood'.

"Classes start at 6o'clock. We'll all go together so if you'd like I can have someone fetch you when it's time to go." He said politely as he sipped at his drink some more. Mizu swallowed and grinned at him.

"Nah, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl! I'm a big kid now, VELVETA!!!" she sang the last line over and over as she stood and put her empty plate in the sink and skipped out the room. Kaname starred after her before smiling and taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, this shall be interesting indeed." He mused to himself as he rose and left for the wherever it is he goes when he's not spying on Yuki. (The pedophile! I'm serious, why do you think he's usually there to help her when Zero tries to eat her? It definitely isn't a coincidence!!) Mizu continued to skip around the dorm until she found Ruka's room. She knew it was hers because there was a lot of fancy clothes and make-up. Plus she saw a picture of Kaname sitting on a nightstand beside the bed. Mizu smiled evilly and ran back to the kitchen and started hurriedly digging through draws. She finally found what she was looking for and dashed back to Ruka's room. Once inside she slapped and locked the door and hurriedly ran to the clothes and started cutting them up. Then she ran to the vanity where all the expensive looking make-up was and she grabbed some and started to draw on everything. She spilled and drew until she heard footsteps coming toward the room. She quickly unlocked it and ran and hid under the bed. She pulled out her cell phone with video on it and started to record. The door opened and Ruka walked in. She froze as soon as she saw the mess. Nothing happened for several minutes and Mizu almost thought that she had had a heart attack and was dead. But then Ruka let out the loudest and most terrifying scream Mizu had ever heard. She stormed around the room looking for any trace of who could have done this. When she found none she stormed out the room and started yelling obscene language that is too horrible for even Mizu to repeat. Mizu quickly ran out from under the bed and jumped out the window. She landed in a bush that was just below the window. Mizu looked up and silently thanked whoever had been watching over her because if that bush hadn't been there she probably would have gotten seriously hurt from the jump out of the second story window. She got up and brushed herself off and casually walked off as if she hadn't just signed her own death wish if Ruka ever found out. Once she was far enough away so that Ruka wouldn't believe she had done anything she let out the bottled up laughter she had held in. She saved the video and put her phone safely into her pocket for later blackmail. She looked around and saw she was at the Day dorm. She decided to explore some until someone came to find her for class. As she walked around she noticed that the Day dorm had nothing but humans.

'_Funny, I thought at least some kind of monster would be hiding in with the Day students. But I don't see even a werewolf!! That stinks; I was going to expand my field of knowledge with the other monsters here!'_

Mizu frowned as kept her head down as she walked through the disappointment that the chairman had the nerve to call a school. Suddenly, as she walked, Mizu ran into something hard and the force of the collision caused her to fall down.

"Hey, watch where I'm going you idiot!! Don't you know the rule ladies first!?!?" she yelled at the tall man in front of her. He had black hair that was slightly curly and went to his shoulders and he had half a face a metal and a brown hat and coat on. As she took a good look at him she realized he was the famous vampire hunter Toga Yagari.

"You're not much of a lady, so I don't see any problem with this." He said as he stepped over her and walked on. Mizu starred after him dazedly and as she watched him go a slight blush came over her.

"I was so rude! Maybe I should try to apologize! I wonder why he's here! He looked like her was headed toward the Night Dorm. Maybe he's going to go kill them all. Oh, wait, he can't kill me experiment specimens!!" she said to herself as she quickly got up and ran after him. When she got to the Night Dorm and threw open the doors she saw…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's where I stop! Ok, so remember, I need reviews to get inspired to write more! Otherwise this story will never get finished. Also I may take down my POT story called When Nutcases come to town. I don't know yet. I'm going to make some polls to find out what you guys think.


End file.
